Shy, Sweet, and Satisfying
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: AU, MihoxRyou, Miho has always been the withdrawn, shy girl that worked at the library in the school. When Ryou escapes the girls of the school and hides in the library, Miho finds that she’s found the perfect guy for her.


DIS: After drawing Miho-chan, because trust me, she is one of the characters of YGO I can actually draw well, I decided to write a Miho-centered fic. I always have Anzu-centered ones, so I thought it only proper to try and focus on the other YuGiOh members and all.

Marik: (sneezes)

DIS: (oO)

Marik: (sneezes again and again) DIS, I think I'm allergic to something...

DIS: (-.-) You'd better get out of this fic. I think you're allergic to it.

Marik: (sneezes and sniffs)

DIS: Anyway, read below and enjoy!

X

Title: Shy, sweet, and satisfying 

_Genre: Romance_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: Miho has always been the withdrawn, shy girl that worked at the library in the school. When Ryou escapes the girls of the school and hides in the library, Miho finds that she's found the perfect guy for her. MihoxRyou_

_Notes/Warnings: Pro-Miho. If you got something to say about her, keep it to yourself! There is absolutely nothing wrong with her. Miho/Ryou; first attempt at this couple; one-shot_

_Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns YuGiOh, not me! Or anyone else for that matter._

X 

It had been another boring day in the library. Barely any students came into the library, Miho reflected, sliding a book into its proper place. _I guess no one likes books anymore. I like them, but..._ She sighed. _Television and video games seem more important these days, but I'm just not INTERESTED in them. Books are so much more time-consuming and they're so exciting to read!_ Miho smiled to herself at that thought and took the now-empty cart, rolling it to the desk.

"Done already, Miho?" The librarian, Ms. Kabuki inquired, a benign smile curving her lips upward.

"Yes," Miho sighed, leaning against the checkout desk. "Nobody ever seems to come into the library anymore."

"Well, dear, not everyone is like you. There's quite a bit of technology these days and, in any case, they'd prefer that over a dusty, old fashioned book."

"In any case?" Miho repeated incredulously. "I'd take a book over a computer or video game any day!" Ms. Kabuki chuckled.

"I know, sweetheart, but like I said, no one's as prone to resist technology like you."

"I guess." _I wish I could find someone like me. Anzu doesn't. I wish I could have a boyfriend that has the same interests as me. I doubt Honda would read a book if his life depended on it._ Sighing, Miho took her bag and saying goodbye to Ms. Kabuki, left the library, walking towards her home.

X

The next day, the school library was just as deserted as the days before. Miho heard running down the hall and assumed it was people hurrying towards their next class. When she turned the corner, she nearly slammed into Ryou Bakura.

"What – ?"

"Shh!" He put a finger to his lips and listened intently, before sighing. "Good, I lost them."

" 'Them'?" She repeated blankly.

"Those..._girls_ wouldn't leave me alone! They kept chasing after me." He sighed, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. "I'm Ryou Bakura, by the way." He beamed at her and she smiled a bit shyly.

"Miho Nokaza," the female murmured. (A/N: That is her last name, right?)

"Uh, do you work here in the library? I mean, helping Ms. Kabuki?"

"Yes, I'm her TA."

"Ah! Good. You won't tell those girls I'm here, will you?"

"No, I guess not. I suppose I wouldn't want to be chased by anyone either. Or stalked by them." Ryou brightened

"Thank you. I think I'll look for a book while I'm here."

_Book?_ Miho thought to herself in wonder. "You read?"

"Of course, I read, who doesn't?" Ryou looked puzzled at her skeptical question.

"Oh, well...Not many people come into the library or even _read_, really." _Oh, it's a dream come true! He must be an intellect._

"Really?" Ryou's eyes widened slightly. "That surprises me. After all, I assumed that the library would be flooding with students, but..." he glanced dubiously at the empty library.

"It's kind of gloomy in here," Miho admitted disconcertingly. "Well, I best be getting back to my job."

"Right."

X

When it was time to go, she was surprised to find that Ryou came hurrying in from the back of the library. Ms. Kabuki raised her eyebrows at him.

"What is it, boy?" She asked coolly.

"I...Well, I..." Miho blinked at his anxiety.

"Looking for a book?" She offered for him. He stared at her like she was his hero.

"Yes, that's exactly it."

"If you came to talk to Miss Nokaza, you don't have to lie."

"No, really. I asked her to hold my books so I could check them out before school ended and..." he trailed off.

"Oh, I still have them," Miho chirped, going back and getting the books. She handed him the small stack and smiled at him. "I forgot all about them until you came back." He looked embarrassed, almost.

"Sorry. I was late, wasn't I?"

"We're about to close up, yes," Ms. Kabuki replied, her demeanor less surly. "Let me get those for you...Name?"

"Ah...Ryou Bakura."

"Okay." She scanned the books, then returned them to him. "All right, those are due in three weeks." Ryou merely nodded. "I'll close up, Miho."

"Okay, Ms. Kabuki." Miho followed Ryou out.

"She's a bit scary," Ryou confessed to her, glancing over his shoulder, stuffing the books in his bag.

"She doesn't like newbies," Miho told him, grinning. "If it makes you feel any better, she treated me the same until she realized that I had a passion for books as much as her."

"You do?" Ryou inquired, a smile curling his lips upward. "I prefer board games, but I love reading as well."

"So do I. Um, Ryou, why were those girls chasing after you?" He sighed, dropping his head.

"They're possessed, I tell you." He grumbled dolefully. "They all want me to date them but..." he shuddered.

"Just aren't interested?" She offered helpfully for the second time that day.

"Not when they go after me like a wolf on little red riding hood," Ryou muttered, sighing. "I thought you were going to assault me like those other girls do."

"No..." she replied slowly. "I actually hadn't even heard of you until now."

"Oh, good, then you have no interests whatsoever?"

"Nope! Well, I would like to be friends with you. I don't have any that share the same interests as me like you do." Ryou grinned.

"Of course."

X

"You're happy today," Anzu remarked, smiling at Miho in fourth period, Chemistry.

"I finally found someone like me! I never thought anyone in this school was interest in books until I met Ryou Bakura."

"Oh, the girls are going to be jealous, you know."

"Yeah, but – " Anzu just smirked at her. "What?"

"Do you _like_ him? Hmm?"

"No! Absolutely not! As a friend, certainly, but nothing more. Our relationship is strictly platonic."

"All right, I believe you, Miho. But Honda won't like this."

"Honda is just my friend and we both know that."

"Yes, but he still loves you."

"Likes."

"Loves."

"He _likes_ me." Anzu laughed.

"Suit yourself."

"Ladies, do you want to share with the class what you're talking about?" The Chemistry teacher demanded. "Or would you like to listen to the lesson?"

"Listen to the lesson," both responded in unison.

X

"What do you have sixth period?" Miho asked, walking beside Ryou down the sidewalk.

"Gym," he muttered. "It's the worst class ever. Not only do I have a fan club all of sudden, but a hate club too."

"Hate club?"

"Most of the guys resent me. I don't know what their problem is..."

"Probably jealous," Miho confirmed, giggling. Ryou's lips twitched up into a smile, then he, too, laughed.

"I doubt it, but if you say so."

"I'm starving!" She patted her growling stomach. "Do you wanna get something to eat with me? I know an awesome restaurant a little ways from here." He hesitated, uncertain, and then followed her to the "awesome restaurant" she spoke of.

X

"What is all this stuff?" Ryou asked her, staring at the menu, bewildered.

"You _must_ be from England!" She exclaimed, her eyes twinkling. "Want me to recommend something?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Hmm...Why don't we both just get noodles? They have a fortune cookie with it." He nodded slowly.

"Okay. At least that's _one_ thing I know I like." She laughed, then turned to the cashier, ready to pay. "I'll pay." He offered.

"But I was the one that dragged you here." He shrugged in response and ordered the noodles and paid, ignoring Miho's indignant protests.

X

"How was school?" Ryou's father, Hausa, queried, smiling.

"Good, I made a new friend."

"Oh?"

"Well, earlier actually. I met her in the library."

"Oh, _her_?" Ryou just blinked. "Are you sure she isn't _more_ than a friend?"

"Yes, positive." Ryou sniffed the aroma in the air. "Are you making _chicken_?"

"No, that's fish, son."

"Fish? It doesn't...smell like fish."

"I know, I know, it smells like chicken. They all say that. So who's your friend?"

"Miho Nokaza. She's the TA for the librarian."

"Is she pretty?"

"Is she...? Father!" Ryou sighed, exasperated. "What does it matter?"

"I'm just asking a perfectly innocent question." Hausa exclaimed, widening his eyes.

"Sure you are," Ryou paused. "And to answer your question, yes, she is."

"Ah-ha!"

"But I don't like her that way."

"Ah, son," Hausa patted Ryou's pat. "We both know that friend's become more."

" 'We'?" Ryou repeated. "I think _you_ do, but I believe otherwise." Hausa shrugged.

"You should invite her over sometime."

_And have her end up like Yuugi and them? I don't think so_. Ryou thought bitterly.

"Maybe," was all Ryou said aloud.

X

_I'm going to regret this, I just know I am..._

"Come to your house?" Miho repeated, kicking a rock. "I guess. But I'll need to call my parents – Actually, scratch that thought. They'd get the wrong idea."

"My father did as well when I told him about you," Ryou informed her pointedly. He led her to the large, dark blue, two-story house.

"Oh, it's so pretty! My house is a really dark green," Miho explained.

"Come on," he ushered her up the stairs and held the door open for her. _I'm REALLY going to regret this_, he thought seeing his father observing an artifact.

"Hm?" Hausa looked up and a mischievous smirk sliding onto his lips. "Ryou, who is this pretty young lady you have with you?"

"This," Ryou said, "is Miho Nokaza."

"Miho – I can call you Miho, right? – Ryou has told me all about you!"

"I doubt _all_ about me," she murmured, introversion causing her to blush slightly. Hausa merely beamed.

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you. Just call me Hausa, no Mr. Bakura, all right?" She merely nodded as he took his artifact and left to his study, humming to himself.

"Your dad is really...eccentric, Ryou. Very...nice."

"A little too nice," Ryou said thoughtfully. Then he blinked, an idea dawning on him. "Oh, we have a library. Want to see it?"

"I'd love to! Where can I put my bag?"

"Set it right there, I suppose," Ryou nodded to the couch and she did so. Following him up the stairs, she wondered why Hausa had left them alone.

_I'm sure he wants to keep an eye on us. He wouldn't leave us alone purposely, would he? _Her heart leapt into her throat at such a notion, before she shook it away. Remainders of the thought still lingered, however. _I hope Ryou told him we're...we're just friends...Oh boy._

"Wow!" Miho's face lit up at the excessive amount of books in the room. "What are they about?"

"Some are historical, but most are mystery, romance..." Ryou sighed. "And adventure."

"Romance?"

"My father has very...diverse...interests."

"He reads romance? I've never known a man who read that." She paused and peered at the titles. "It's been alphabetized by genre!"

"My father and I worked almost a whole week doing it." She giggled.

"All for alphabetizing?"

"We're organized," Ryou confessed, shrugging, shameless about his affirmation.

"Hmm..." she picked up a romance novel randomly and opened it up to the middle. _She slid her fingers up his hard – Oh my!_ Miho slapped the book closed, her cheeks flushing.

"Something wrong? You look red."

"Uh...I think I know why your dad likes these books." _They're like porno! _

"Oh..._That_. Yes, well..." Ryou coughed, embarrassed and suddenly uncomfortable

_Well this is awkward..._Miho thought to herself, letting the book weight itself in her hands. She hastily replaced the book in the location where she had taken it from. "I...better go. Before my parents worry."

"All right," Ryou merely nodded.

"Bye then."

"Goodbye."

X

At dinner, Hausa stared at his son intently, before Ryou put down his fork and gave him a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Well? Did you take the opportunity, son?"

"What are you talking about?" Ryou demanded, looking a bit nervous.

"Did you confess your affections to her? Tell her how much you want to hold her in your arms and love her until the world ends?" Ryou's jaw dropped, his eyes wide in shock. At that point, the younger male concluded that his father had gone berserk. Absolutely insane like the mad hatter in _Alice in Wonderland_.

"Why in the devil's name would I do _that_!" Ryou exploded at last.

"Because you love her?"

"No, I do not! And besides," Ryou took a drink of milk, "one of you're romance novels made everything become so bloody uncomfortable for us."

"You were reading to her?"

"No! She picked it up and read some of it."

"Oh. Which one?"

"I don't know, why does it matter?"

"Well there are some more graphic – "

"Don't finish that sentence, _please_."

"...All right, suit yourself." He paused. "But if you really like her, Ryou, you should ask her out. She seems like a nice girl."

"...She is. Very nice...And pretty, like you said." Ryou sighed, then turned back to his food.

X

"Miho!" The highschool student jumped, surprised.

"What?" She turned to Ms. Kabuki, who raised her eyebrows, her glasses sliding down her small, petite nose.

"Your mind's in another realm, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just..." She sighed. "I have a friend that's a boy and – "

"That Ryou kid?"

"How did you know?"

"Because you two are always hanging out after school, possibly? I see you lovebirds walking with each other from school every day. So, let me guess, you thought that your relationship with him wasn't going to go to the phase of 'I love you', but now it has?"

"I...guess. There isn't any other boy who's like me or is as intelligent as him."

"Ah, you want a guy that's clever and reads. A nerd, then."

"Not exactly a nerd." Ms. Kabuki shrugged.

"Well, make up your mind whether to tell him or not, eh?"

"Oh...Right."

X

"Ryou! Ryou, why didn't you wait up for me?" Miho asked, breathless. He grimaced.

"I didn't think you'd want to be around, seeing that my father's a pervert."

"Oh, I don't think he is." She hesitated. "No, that's a lie, I kind of do. But I still like you, either way. Er...Well, uh..." She shuffled her feet, looking embarrassed all of a sudden. Ryou, perplexed, had a feeling that her last full sentence had more meaning to it than he thought it did.

"Hey, Miho, do you want to, uh..." He paused, wondering if he should take the risk of ruining what they already had. "...go on a date some time?"

"A date?" She repeated, her eyes widening. "As in...girlfriend-boyfriend."

"That is normally what a date means." She beamed.

"Of course!" She threw her arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad you were the one that asked and not me! I didn't want to end our friendship."

"Uh...right. So, how about Friday?"

"Sounds good to me!" _Finally! A guy just right for me. Shy, sweet, and what's more – satisfying. _

X 

DIS: Hmm, that turned out pretty good for a first time. I guess I rushed the romance a little bit, didn't I? Anyways, please review and tell me how you liked it! And I would _love_ some constructive criticism. Ciao


End file.
